


Wouldn't Be Us Without A Fight

by Nezuneotoki



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fights, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: Many would say fighting is a sign of an unhealthy relationship but for Perry and Heinz, it was the foundation that started it all.





	Wouldn't Be Us Without A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week: Day 2 Fighting

 

Perry the platypus loved their fights. They had, hands down, some of the most interesting and exhilarating brawls. Even though Heinz was tall and clumsy when it came their routine battles, he gave it his all and always bounced back no matter how hard he was knocked down.

And that’s just how Perry liked it.

Currently they were locked in combat, each throwing punches and kicks like they have so many times before to try and gain the upper hand. Of course, Heinz wasn’t as coordinated or skilled as Perry, resulting in many misfires from his end. The agent smirked, throwing in a tail whip to mix it up, reveling how Heinz rose to his feet with vengeance after being knocked down rather hard.

Heinz lunged at him with a ferocity that usually only showed when he was trying to protect his daughter. With rare, lightning speed the doctor had pinned Perry down, using his advantageous weight to keep his nemesis affixed to the floor. A balled fist suddenly slammed into Perry’s face, then again into his gut eliciting a pained grunt from his throat.

Heinz was pumped, good.

This was what he wanted, someone who could rival him and fought with everything they had. After the third attack, Perry stopped the onset of punches with a single hand then arched his back to give him a boost of momentum to send a swift blow to the side of Heinz’s nose. He cried out in pain and held the bruised appendage that was now bleeding, his weight lifting just enough for Perry to slip out from underneath. Then, utilizing his training, the agent performed a back handspring to send a powerful kick to the underside of Heinz’s chin followed by and an immediate forward lunge to land another kick to his nemesis’ stomach.

Heinz coughed for a second before surprising the agent by grabbing his tiny feet and giving a forceful tug. The back of Perry’s head thumped hard against the floor, making him grit his teeth from the pain blossoming there. He was then lifted and spun around before being flung into the wall where he fell on top of some crates.

Perry laid there and huffed, an elated smirk forming as he gathered his bearings from the dizzying throw. Heinz seemed to get a little better and hold his own every time they fought, which thrilled the agent to no end. Perry staggered to his paws then waited for his nemesis to come closer before launching at him with swiftness he acquired from rigorous training. The doctor crashed on his back with Perry on top. He fisted Heinz’s signature black shirt and pulled forward, readying for a punch that would stun his nemesis long enough for him to deal with the inator. He let his fist fly, smirk widening when it made contact with flesh… but it was short lived, because something abruptly collided with his cheek with such force that knocked him to the ground.

A teal paw rubbed at the sore spot soothingly. It would surely bruise within an hour or so.

Confused, Brown eyes darted over to his nemesis to see him also rubbing at his cheek and then it hit him. They must’ve thrown their punches at the exact same time. A grin spread across the agent’s bill. His nemesis was already a great adversary but now, thanks to their daily tussles, he’s become such a formidable foe. With Heinz subdued for the moment, Perry seized the opportunity and made for the inator that was charging up for its first blast. A few flips here and there he was on the machine, punching his way inside. He rummaged until he found what he was looking for then grabbed a fistful of

wires and ripped them out. Sparks flew and smoke began to seep from the inator, signaling for Perry to move out of the way unless he wanted to be embedded with shrapnel. He ducked for cover but not before tackling his nemesis to the ground. He didn’t want the man killed after all.

Not even half a second later the machine exploded, hurling chunks of metal through the air. They waited several moments before Perry deemed it safe enough and removed himself the doctor, who at this point groaned out, “Curse you Perry the platypus…” then added, “same time tomorrow?” hope laced his tired voice, eyes reflecting said hope in vast, blue irises.

The agent averted his gaze to inspect his nemesis. He checked for any extensive injuries, and when he found none except the usual bruising, he tipped his fedora with a smirk along with a thumbs up. Those blue eyes lit up, almost as if it were unfathomable for the agent to indulge him with a yes. Perry hated how his nemesis thought so little of himself, of course he would continue to fight him. They were nemeses after all and Perry would never deny Heinz a fight.

“Oh, okay good. I’m just…I’m just gonna lie here for a while, so if you could use the door, I would really appreciate it.” He panted heavily. Perry nodded at him then headed out the door. No use in making more holes than necessary. A sly grin crept across his bill. No, he’d save that for tomorrow. That way it would fuel his nemesis’ rage and bring out the fighter in him that Perry knew was inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good fight scene


End file.
